


Captain

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Crack Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoony meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=56881#t56881).

Spoony hated Doctor Who and everything to do with it.

He couldn’t explain why, just that the very idea of it pissed him off. Which was why he was so irritated when the good looking young man came up to him at the bar.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he said. “And you?”

“Spoony,” he answered briskly. “What do you want?”

“Just saying hi,” Jack said. “Unless you want something else.”

Spoony considered saying no. He considered telling Jack to piss off and leave him alone. But then Jack smiled and Spoony felt his knees go weak.

“Well…” he said. “I do have a room…”

Jack grinned and Spoony smiled back. Maybe he didn’t hate Doctor Who so much after all.


End file.
